


Do What I Dare

by ton8kroos (Percussionist24601)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Lipstick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percussionist24601/pseuds/ton8kroos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erik didn’t mean to start wearing lipstick, but, like most things in his life, he blamed Julian for the reason why."</p><p> </p><p>Julian gets Erik Lipstick as a joke.</p><p>Turns out Erik likes the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What I Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from staring at Erik Durm's lips. I'm so sorry
> 
> It's 4 am sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Title from Shania Twain's "Man! I Feel Like A Women"

Erik didn’t mean to start wearing lipstick, but, like most things in his life, he blamed Julian for the reason why.

*

It all started a couple years ago when Julian went with some of the other Germany team members during their break after the World Cup to celebrate. They had somehow ended up at a make-up store when Mats decided they should all buy their ladies something nice. Julian acted as if he was looking for some blush or nail polish or something, hoping to leave before they noticed he hadn’t bought anything. Unfortunately, Mats decided to help him find something.

“Say, didn’t you tell us you were recently taken? Why don’t you get her a little something to make her stick around?” Mats asked Julian.

“Um, sure, I guess?” Julian replied. While technically correct, Julian had failed to mention that his new significant other was not only male, but a fellow teammate. “I don’t really know why she wouldn’t stick around. I mean, she is dating someone from the team that won the World Cup, even if I didn’t play much.”

“Doesn’t matter, you should still be nice to your lady. Here, get this, it’s not much but it’s something,” Mats picked out a tube of dark red lipstick that would probably look very nice on a girl out on a hot date, but Julian doubted Erik would like it.

*

Later that night, Julian paid a visit to Erik.

“What is this?” Erik asked when Julian shoved a small bag into his hands.

“Mats made me get it, and I figure I might as well give it to you, see as it is technically for you,” Julian said, sitting down on Erik’s couch.

Erik pulled the lipstick out of the bag and broke into laughter. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you got me lipstick!”

“We were all getting gifts for the girls in our life, and since no one knows about us, or even the fact I am not remotely interested in women, obviously they assume you’re a girl. I hope you like it, Mats picked it out,” Julian explained, realizing how funny the situation actually was.

“This is too funny. I’m going to go up this up so I will see it, remember this, and laugh,” Erik said, walking to the bathroom to store the lipstick. Julian just laughed and put his hands on his head, glad Erik took the gift in good humor.

*

After a few minutes, Erik still hadn’t returned. “Erik?” Julian called, “Did you fall into the toilet and drown or something?” Just then, he heard Erik heading back into the room. He looked up as Erik entered and gasped.  
“What do you think?” Erik said, attempting to be sexy by walking in slowly and swaying his hips. Instead, he just made Julian laugh. Erik was wearing the lipstick Julian had bought, and, contrary to what Julian had thought, it fit Erik quite well. Julian was becoming flustered the more he looked at Erik.

“I, um, I like it. A lot, actually” Julian attempted to say.

“Oh yeah?” Erik bent down and planted a kiss on Julian’s lips.

“Yeah.” Julian grabbed Erik and pulled him down onto the couch, keeping their lips together the whole time.

*

That really was the beginning of the end for Erik. While Julian did like him with lipstick on, and it did add something to their makeout sessions, Erik also liked how it looked on him. It added something more to his look, making his already full lips look fuller, and making them really pop. Of course, being a footballer for a high profile club, he had to keep his sexuality under wraps, and that means no wearing lipstick out in public.

That didn’t stop him from ordering more shades online and wearing them around the house and with Julian. Julian didn’t mind, as the lipstick helped him keep up his straight appearance with the public and his teammates, as some of the lipstick would get on Julian’s skin, or stain his clothes.

*

It was during a make-out session Erik had a wonderful idea.

“Move in with me,” he said, sitting up from the couch.

“Really? You stopped us from having fun to ask me that?” Julian asked.

“Yes. And I mean why not? We’ve been dating almost a year and if the transfer rumors are true, you’ll be moving to Dortmund next month. Move in with me,” Erik explained. Julian stayed silent, thinking about what to do. “Please?” Erik gave Julian his puppy dog eyes and Julian couldn’t resist.

“Alright sure, why not.” Erik squealed and crashed their lips together. And maybe later that night, in celebration, Erik’s lipstick got a little bit further south on Julian than his neck, but not too far, Erik was a good Christian boy after all.

*

Julian was moving some of his clothes into Erik’s wardrobes when he opened one of the drawers and saw that it was filled with different lipsticks and lip gloss.

“Oh. My. God.” Erik heard Julian say from his, now their, bedroom.

“What?” Erik asked, walking into the room.

“Why do you have all these?” Julian gestured to the drawer. “I’ve not seen you wear this many!” Erik just stared as Julian looked through the drawer. Julian pulled out a dark purple shade out, “This color is so ostentatious, and would look terrible on you!” He then pulled a bright yellow shade out, ”Scratch that, this is even worse!”

“It’s Dortmund yellow,” Erik explained.

“Well at least there is a reason for that shade.” Julian then saw a receipt for even more lipstick, “You did not,” he looked up at Erik, aghast.

“What?” Erik asked, but could already guess what Julian would say.

“You spent two hundred dollars on Kylie Jenner lip kits?” Julian could not believe his boyfriend.

“Um, yeah”

“I can’t believe you. Why’d you waste your money on something you will never use.” Julian’s tone was calm, worried Erik might have a problem that needed to be taken care of.

“I like how it looks on me? Plus who knows, maybe one day it won’t be weird for footballers be gay and wear lipstick,” Erik said.

“You’re getting too serious on me,” Julian laughed.

“Sorry, I just may be a bit gayer than intended. But it’s ok, as long as I’m gayer with you,” Julian smiled and moved in for a kiss.

“You’re a dork you know that? My little, lipstick-obsessed dork, that I love very much,” Julian smiled and kissed Erik back.

“Love you too.”

*

A month after Julian’s transfer to Dortmund was complete, Erik and Julian were sitting at home after training chilling and watching TV, Julian’s head in Erik’s lap, Erik playing with Julian’s hair.  
“I’ve been thinking,” Julian started, “I’ve been getting along well with the guys and they seem really friendly, and… I think I want to come out to them.”

Erik paused the TV and looked down at Julian, “Really? If that’s what you want, I’ll suport you but I don’t think I’m ready to myself.”

“And you don’t have to, but maybe this is the first step into our future.”

*

So the next day at training, Julian came out to a round of applause and a few congratulations.

“I guess that lipstick I had you buy didn’t help after all,” Mats joked, and Julian was surprised he even still remembered the event.

“Yeah I guess” Julian forced a laugh, thinking about how much that lipstick actually did affect him.

The rest of the morning session of training passed by uneventfully, but when lunch came Erik pulled him off to the side.

“Jule, I. Am. So. Proud. Of. You.” Erik said between kisses.

“Erik, we can’t do this here, you’re not out yet!”Julian pushed him away.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to reward you in this here closet then” Erik smirked.

“I just left the closet, besides what happened to that good Christian boy I met last year?”

“He discovered the power of lipstick,” Erik said, pulling out the hideous dark purple lipstick and putting it on. “Now let’s have some fun, lunch break is short,” and with that, Erik pushed him into the closet and shut the door behind them.

*

Julian walked back to the team first, with Erik planning to enter later.

“Dude, did you spend lunch break hooking up or-” Marco started, but stopped when he saw Julian up close. Julian was covered in purple lipstick stains that apparently neither him nor Erik noticed.

“I thought you were gay?” Mats asked, staring at the lipstick too.

Thinking fast, Julian said the first thing that came to mind, “I am, but my boyfriend is gayer.”

Precisely at that moment, Erik chose to walk in. 

“Hey guys!” Erik said, interrupting the silence that had fallen. Now it was his turn to be stared at.

“And why do you have purple lipstick on your face?” Mats asked. Erik had tried to clean himself up, but he had missed a few parts where the lipstick that had gotten on Julian rubbed back on him.

“Um,” Erik saw that Julian was covered in purple too, and figured there was no way to lie his way out of this situation. “Iliketowearlipstick” Erik said quietly.

“What?” Marco asked.

“I like to wear lipstick,” Erik admitted.

“Hey that’s cool with us, right guys?” Nuri spoke up. Everyone else nodded or hummed in agreement.

“That still doesn’t explain why you both are purple,” Shinji pointed out.

“And we are kind of together,” Erik said, taking Julian’s hand in his.

“How cute,” Mats cooed, exaggerating his excitement, “But lunch is over and we should probably get back to work.”

*

And that’s how things went over the next year, Erik would wear lipstick, albeit less obvious, more nude, colors, to all the private training sessions. Everything was going smoothly until Erik got another bright idea.

“I want to be public,” Erik told Julian on the way home one day. “And I don’t want to tell the team or our agents or anyone cause I don’t want anyone to stop us, unless you don’t want to.”

“Hey if it is what you want, I’m here for you.” Julian agreed, “But how are we gonna do it without anyone having an idea first. We can’t have an interview without someone knowing.”

“Oh I have an idea...”

*

It was the Champions Cup final against Real Madrid, and Erik and Julian were nervous for more reasons than one. If they won today, their lives would change forever.

The game had an uneventful first half, with neither team scoring, although both Cristiano Ronaldo and James Rodriguez had gotten close. The game was looking like it would be going into extra time, with two minutes of stoppage time and neither team scoring. But in the first minute of stoppage time, Marco made an unbelievable run with the ball and scored. Somehow they had beaten Real Madrid, and they couldn’t be happier. 

They held the trophy ceremony, then ran back on the field for a picture and for more celebration. In all the commotion, no one noticed Erik slipping away and then coming back, lips bright yellow. He found Julian, then together they found the camera that was broadcasting to the big screen, and hopefully the world, and they kissed for everyone to see. Their teammates cheered, the stadium erupted with yelling, some cheers, some boos, but over all quite positive.

After that they ran off early while the rest of the team went back to the locker room for further celebrations. Once the main excitement died down, the press left, and no more cameras were around, Julian and Erik finally showed up again. The team headed for the showers, Julian following Marco, who didn’t realize someone was behind him. Marco turned around and, without meaning to, saw a bit more of Julian than he would have liked.

“Dude,” Marco said, covering his eyes and blushing, “I’m glad you have team spirit, but why is your dick yellow?”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing footballstuff, so I hope it made sense and y'all liked it!  
> Say hi on tumblr: ton8kroos :D


End file.
